Allow Me, Taichou
by Darling-Corinna
Summary: Update:  1200 words  Byakuya requests a massage to relax. The desperate tone of his own voice disgusted the noble, "More..." But Renji was more than happy to reply with his own body language. "Yes, taichou." The redhead was never one to disobey.


Wow! Lookit this! So much attention for an awkwardly short piece. (Before editing, this piece was a little over 1800 words… SHORT!) So, I decided to completely spoil you guys by adding some more tasty man-loving.

By the way, I'm really, really really really busy with my megalo-fanfic for kahewai for her birthday: it's going to be about 66,000 words! All ByaRen! Please keep an eye out for it around the end of the month, OK? Or, just put me on your author watch if you're interested.

I still don't own anything.

I still hope you enjoy it! :D Yay, mankisses~

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Byakuya blinked, shuffling his ankles until they crossed under the large desk. His eyelids replenished his dry eyes for a few seconds, but his burning headache was still pulsating from deep in his brain. His thick eyelashes caged his vision for a second, obscuring the nth page of paper he had dragged his hand across. The brush entangled in his fingers weighed at least five pounds, tugging almost to the point of smearing the kanji. One of his eyelids drifted shut, the other following soon after. The darkness held him tightly, and he felt his head start to fall forward. The pressure on his shoulders lifted slightly, and he felt his mind slip away.

"Are you feeling alright, taichou?" Renji asked and scratched his red ponytail quickly before reclining back in his chair. Cold eyes snapped open and gazed directly at the perky Lieutenant. The other man had been so relaxed all morning, and Byakuya was almost sick with jealousy. He hadn't gotten any sleep for the past week, only allowing himself to go through the motions. Everything was pulsing with his heartbeat, heightening his sensitivity and driving him mad.

The raven was starting to feel the effects on his fatigued body, which was crying out for sleep. His eyes, nearly hooding themselves again, had started to blur every shape and color together. He looked at the red blob of his fukutaichou, and nodded stiffly.

"I am perfectly fine, Abarai. Why?" He arched an eyebrow with a new level of elegance, certain it would allow his lie to go on. Instead of answering, the tall man retracted his legs from where the feet crossed on the desk and stood quickly. In less than a second, the sharp face that belonged to Renji was hovering before his own, nearly making him wince at the close contact. The stern face in front of him was radiating heat and energy, and he felt faint goosebumps spread on his arms. A rough, tan hand pressed itself against the pale forehead, and brown eyes darted up.

"You feel a bit warm, Kuchiki-taichou," he grunted, pulling away from the noble. Normally, that kind of intimate exchange would have earned the redhead a spot on the punishment list, but Byakuya's mind was too jumbled to consider writing much more than was absolutely necessary. He looked at the tattooed face, still holding a cool expression. His weaknesses were of no concern to someone below him; and he had to stop the attention before it wore down his body at an increased rate.

"It is nothing to be concerned about, so please get back to work," he said, holding in the cough that stabbed him in the gut. Little did he know that Renji was poised for action. He was at the door in a second, sliding open the wooden frame to take a step into the hall that was lit by the afternoon sun. The redhead had been caged in the office all day, forced to deal with a slightly non-operational taichou. The corner of his mouth curved down, showing his disapproval of the other man's condition.

"I'm going to contact the fourth division to have you looked at-"

"No," the quiet voice cut him off, and the man turned to eye the seated Captain. "It isn't so important that you have to bother another division with it." But right after muttering that sentence, his hand accidentally brushed against the ink pot, sending the porcelain plummeting to the hardwood floor. With the same hand, he caught it just as it toppled over the edge, re-aligning it sleekly and continuing with his rhythm of work. His Lieutenant huffed and re-entered the otherwise peaceful office.

"I don't suppose you have a personal medic waiting on you?" The comment was polite, but surprisingly distant for something that Renji would have said. He could tell there was something seriously wrong here; after all, his normally supersonic Captain had taken more than half of a second to catch the ink pot.

"Not exactly," was the reply from the Kuchiki. "But I do have a loyal fukutaichou." He leaned back in his chair and only imagined the shocked expression would grace the features of the red, black, and tan blob.

"Are you suggestin' I do some medical cram studyin' and try to heal whatever's wrong with you?" The deep voice was closer now, standing in front of the desk that had nearly been Byakuya's bed all week. Said shinigami shook his head, closing his eyes smoothly and running his hands over the sleeves of his Captain's haori.

"Is that too much to ask for the amount of time we have?"

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou, but I was never one for book-smarts," Renji snorted, placing a hand on the sleek wood. _The rough pads of his fingers were suddenly on the naked back of the Captain, pressing down each muscle that pulsed with fatigue. A hot moan escaped pale lips, and Byakuya gripped the edge of his chair as Renji slid closer to the shorter man._

The black-haired man shook his head of the delusion. Romance and affection were what he needed the least right now. He needed utter peace and understanding… enough so that he would be able to get some rest.

That, unfortunately, didn't quell his need to be caressed until he could actually feel his limbs.

"Give me a massage, then, Abarai," he made it sound like an order, but the cold part of his heart cracked to uncover a tiny, desperate voice. "Just on the shoulders will be fine."

The fukutaichou, whose brown eyes were widened with the shock of his exhausted taichou, tilted his head to the side for a second.

_Byakuya lunged from his seat, latching onto the tan skin now revealed to him. Warm, rough hands splayed their physical strength across his lower back, and he moaned into the kiss on his Lieutenant's neck-_

He was more than desperate now. These silly hallucinations would soon become a problem if he wasn't able to sleep soon. The noble opened his mouth to ask, "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were sure… I mean, letting me touch you so intimately is odd for two guys…"

That awkward comment nearly made Byakuya use his lips to display his emotions. Whatever stupid images had been forming in his head, it was obvious Renji wouldn't want to be part of them.

"Count it as a special one-time privilege, then, to help your taichou," he said offhandedly, willing to say anything to please the redhead. Byakuya just needed that comfort shooting through his body. He needed sleep as soon as possible if he wanted to be useful in the office. Renji nodded, moving to the opposite side of the desk. He loomed over the now-soft form of his Captain, who had also stood to allow for more room.

Taking longer than he would have liked, his Lieutenant raised both hands to rest on his shoulders. Two heavy thumbs pressed on either side of the base of his pale neck, and Byakuya couldn't help but slightly open his eyes. The heat emanating from that spot was undeniably wonderful; it was a shock of nourishment to his withering body. But, with more pokes and prods, he could tell the redhead was still uncertain about how to go about pleasuring him. His hands were dragging, repeating slow and light movements in the same spot.

"Wait," he commanded, shaking off the amazing hands. Desperate for closer contact, he tugged off the white haori and folded it neatly on the desk. He continued the order, "Now, continue. With more energy, Abarai."

"Yes, taichou." The soft response was suddenly on the shell of his ear, but Byakuya didn't have enough time to turn around when the two hands butterflied across his shoulder blades. The pads of his fingers rippled into the soft cloth of the black robe. He nearly bugged his eyes out when the hands traveled lower to his ribcage. The thumbs ground into his spine, nearly pulling a shiver out of the Captain. The only way he kept his cool was by placing both hands on the edge of the desk.

"J-just like that," Byakuya cursed himself for stuttering, and he thought he heard a small snort of laughter. But Renji remained silent and kneaded slowly into the sides of the noble, turning the grip white-knuckled within moments. Pace increasing, Byakuya bit his lip to keep his formal façade.

When the heavenly appendages found their way to his neck and shoulders again, he thought he would fall to the ground. First, the exasperation of lack of sleep was eating away at his remaining energy supply. Second, the amazing feelings shooting through his muscles were clenching and unclenching his stomach sporadically. Third, the visions were back.

"_Taiiichou," the low voice moaned and gripped his abdomen as the redhead nibbled on the alabaster throat before him. A slippery, hot tongue was going to singe right through his body. Teeth grazed over his racing pulse, and tiny strands of red hair tickled Byakuya's neck._

But the hands stopped suddenly, and his body felt cold without the delicious sensations.

"That should be good for now, right taichou?" The tone was almost playful, and Renji turned toward his desk. His black hakama brushed slowly against itself, and the Lieutenant almost managed to make it back.

But a tired Byakuya was not one to be played with.

"Not nearly enough, Abarai," the growl escaped his lips unfiltered, and even his Lieutenant was surprised at the wicked tone. "I'm about to collapse, and you abandon me? That does not display good camaraderie, now does it?" Something slipped into the sentence, and brown eyes squinted knowingly.

"Oh, you like it?"

But the tired man didn't answer. Silence was good enough for Renji, who moved back to stand in front of his taichou. Lowering his face to the slowly cracking mask of Byakuya, he hooded his eyes.

"Maybe I liked it a little, too."

Their lips met, and dark eyes shot open with utter terror. This unfamiliar feeling swelled in his chest, reaching its ugly tentacles down to his toes and up to the tips of his hair. The surge of energy and warmth exploded into him, rocking his body forward into the awaiting arms of Renji. The noble growled when a thin tongue poked him in the lips; a warning sign. But the redhead did like to take risks, after all. He prodded again, this time sinking his fingertips into the hips of his superior. Like a Pez dispenser, pale lips popped open with the smallest of noises before their tongues collided.

Byakuya winced at the contact, both in his mouth and on his skin. He had been craving this for almost eight days straight. Maybe not in this form, with this person, but he needed this level of excitement to shock his body into listening to its bushed demands. The strong fingers of this person, Renji, slipped up his ribcage to grind against his pectorals and to his back.

Their thighs collided, pushing the smaller back and curving him to fit right in line with the redhead's.

A single moan summarized his feeling of satisfaction.

"Abarai-kun," his voice was loud and deep, echoing through both of their bodies as the fukutaichou groped the side of his neck with his moist lips. "More."

"Yes, taichou."

With a lightning-fast movement, Byakuya was seated on the folded haori, knees brushing against opposite sides of Renji's hipbones. The hands were wandering now, pushing ecstatically into the lower cheeks of his Captain. The warmth on his butt was unusual at first, but Byakuya was blind with pleasure as slick teeth nibbled on his Adam's apple. He hadn't moaned again, still trying to keep his cool demeanor.

Instead, he shoved himself forward into Renji's embrace, knocking teeth roughly before dragging his fingers down the long locks. The Kuchiki couldn't pull away fast enough, however, causing them both to fall to the ground with Byakuya on top.

He slid his tongue softly down the tan face, leading to the black streaks of tattoo on the hot neck in front of him. His teeth traced the tips of the jagged obsidian lines, nibbling and humming gently into each movement. Renji was breathing quickly now, and his hands wandered up to the pale shoulder blades, harshly tugging the adjoined chest down to touch his own. Such a movement caused their lips to meet again, and this time a bolt of electricity shot down Byakuya's spine.

Feeling the man go rigid, Renji slowed the kiss, looking up at his Captain through lazy eyelids.

"Wait, please, Captain."

A single, hot puff came out of the noble's mouth as Renji sat them both up, with Byakuya kneeling between his knees. Two pale hands rested on his broad shoulders, and the redhead looked up at the breathtaking man. Waiting for him was a pair of stoked violets, tinted with lust and exhaustion.

But he couldn't find the words his mind had conjured just moments before. His mind was full of desire and slight confusion, and all he could do was sit and have a staring match with the more powerful man.

Byakuya pulled down one hand, tracing the collarbone that was slightly obscured by the shihakushou. He slipped his fingers inside, poking at the tender muscles of his two-tone chest and staring at what flesh was available for his eyes to enjoy. But the robes had another idea, insistent on keeping their position.

In moments, the Captain tore away the upper half, revealing the abdomen he had for so long needed to see. Now, both of his hands explored the muscular chest, touching each crease with care and minimal wonder. He dipped down, wanting to kiss Renji again and share as much surface area as possible.

But a hand was waiting for him, blocking his mouth softly before sliding away, and leaving their mouths an inch apart. The Abarai moved his other hand up to clasp a pale one, running his thumb over the knuckles. He hooded his eyes and kissed the palm of the hand before placing it on the side of his tan face. The redhead leaned into the touch, holding his Captain's hand on his cheek for a few lovely moments. He still motioned for the other man to stay still, however, and leaned forward to plant his nose on the alabaster jugular and breathe in the clean scent. Beneath the layers of sweat and need, he could detect the faint musk of sakura.

"Hold still, please, Captain."

It was his second request, but one that was a bit easier to follow, seeing as Byakuya was quickly losing steam. The wooden floor beneath them seemed to be calling to him, asking him to sleep. It was tempting.

The sound of a trickling waterfall ran through his mind as lips ghosted over his own, gifting him with what was probably the softest touch he had ever felt. In that single fleeting moment, Byakuya wasn't a Captain. He wasn't tired, and he sure as hell wasn't worried about anything other than the man giving him such delights.

Why hadn't he done this before?

It was… _enjoyable_.

Slowly, a slender tongue peeked out and sliced against his sore lips, asking politely for a place to stay. He accepted haughtily, wrapping his own slippery muscle around the guest and circling his arms around the naked shoulders.

A sharp intake of breath was the only warning before he plunged his blunt fingernails into the base of the redhead's neck. Said tall man drew back, gazing through eyelashes at the small, pink O of Byakuya's lips. He pressed his nose against the noble's, humming softly and nuzzling against the man before kissing his cheek.

"Are you tired, taichou?" Renji's voice was very gentle when he asked, letting the words float over the cartilage shell that was swamped by thick, black hair. The deeper tones were reverberating through the strained body below him, almost lulling the man into sleep. But no, he wouldn't abandon something like this. Byakuya needed this more than he needed sleep; and he let Renji know by placing both arms around his neck, arching into his sculpted chest and staring through him with stony purple eyes.

But the Lieutenant shook his head knowingly, and Byakuya wasn't going to waste his time having to explain something to the irritating man _once more._

"I am starting to feel quite fatigued. I think it would be best to stop for now," he admitted, leaning back and in every way pulling off of the shocked man.

The Kuchiki's grip on reality was slipping, along with his consciousness, and he knew Renji sensed the sleep falling over his victim. The mouth pulled away, tugging one hand away from under his butt and the other grabbing the haori. Draping it backward over his front, his body was lifted over to his chair. The soft hair on the back of his head was propped against the headrest of the chair, and slate eyes flickered to see a smiling redheaded man.

"Later," the lips he was now quite familiar with whispered, before the attached body swiveled and retreated to its own desk.

Swallowing to dampen his drying throat, the black-haired man felt something flicker in his chest.

Deep down, his heart knew it would have to break another rule sooner or later if it wanted to be complete.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nice! Managed to round it out to a gorgeous, delicious number for y'all to soak up even more manloving. OHH MANNN I want to go to a Vocaloid concert so badly. So. Badly. I. Want. To. Go.

As always, leave your review with a cute smiley face! If you have an OTP (or you wanna see more ByaRen!) please let me know in a review or PM! xoxoxoxo DC


End file.
